I Heart Rock and Roll (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Love Is Chemistry Pictures Yellow Peril Entertainment |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = January 12, 2008 (U.S. and Canada) January 19, 2008 (Margovya and Latin America) January 23, 2008 (Asia) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 43.9 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m1,612,406,427 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 98 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} I Heart Rock and Roll is a 2008 romance-drama film produced by Love Is Chemistry Pictures and Yellow Peril Entertainment, and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. It aired on January 12, 2008 in the United States and Canada, January 23, 2008 in Asia, January 19 in Margovya and the rest of Latin-America, and some time in February 2008 in other parts of the world. It starred , , , , , , , , and , written by Dzherik Dimakulanov, Oleg Kiskov and Leonid Duranov, and directed by Yulian Markovsky. The film garnered a box office income of m1,612,406,427 worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2008 (as well as the fifth highest-grossing film of the 2000s decade), and currently the . Plot Faddey Tramvitov (Rasapinsky), a twenty-two-year-old college student from Tramvitum State University, was driving to school on a typical Tuesday morning when an unfamiliar song was played on his car's radio. The song was a new one, Love Comes in One, Two, Three, a rock and roll song sung by Rock Your Roll, a newly-existing band, and even before the song hit its first chorus, Faddey instantly fell in love with the song, even singing some of its lines in class, much to the ire of his professor (cameo by ). The band Rock Your Roll, composed of vocalist Yelena Rambuva (Adzhitekova), guitarist Raisa Markova (Kalinina), bassist Boris Flamanov (Gibitov), drummer Marvik Razov (Sorbariyev), and back-up vocalist Oleg Teklev (Talnaev), is an ordinary band that just emerged to climb the popularity ladder, however, since its members came from pre-existing or recently disbanded bands, their beliefs and ideologies are different, therefore resulting into arguments among the members, which can either professional, or worse, personal. One such fight led to the expulsion of Yelena from the band after being accused by her co-members of dating or going out with Dzherik Forbov (Pankavuranov), vocalist-guitarist of their rival band, Band of all Bands. A week later, Faddey was driving to the Agustin Tramvitum Memorial Complex for the concert of Rock Your Roll, to which he was already about a half hour late. However, while he was filling his tank at the gas station, he was surprised to see Yelena working instead of performing at the concert. Yelena narrated what happened, after which Faddey decided he would not go to the concert anymore and instead asks Yelena out for dinner, and Yelena gladly agrees. While having dinner at some restaurant called Phalli For Tasting, Yelena talks about her dreams to finally go solo after five years in the music industry tied into bands who never even give her freedom to make her own decisions. Faddey offers to help her record her a single and then submit it to a record label called Kiskov Records, who is holding a contest on original song entries, to which the winning artist will be signed in as a recording artist. At first, Yelena rejects it, feeling ashamed for a person she just met trying to help her with a personal problem. However, as time goes by, her former bandmates started to tease her about her present job as a gas station worker, and so she finally agreed to record a song, in one condition: Faddey will sing the song with her. From then, Faddey and Yelena started writing and recording the song at school and at Yelena's house, during which their friendship grew, and this was witnessed by Yelena's parents, Kiril (Dumayev) and Kseniya (Isarmova). Eventually, Faddey and Yelena finally fell for each other, and started doing the duet with more love than before. However, one night, right after a recording session, Kiril talked to Faddey about Yelena. He says that Yelena has terminal brain cancer, and the doctors said that she only has about a month to live. Faddey confronted Yelena about this, asking why she didn't tell him about her sickness, to which she answered that it's because thought that she can live the rest of her life without falling in love, but then Faddey happened. Shortly after the duet has finished recording, Yelena was rushed to the hospital, as her cancer has already worsened. Faddey and his "mother" Karina (Cortesova) went there, as Faddey stayed by her side most of the time. After the demo of their duet was finished, Yelena requested Faddey that she would like to hear the song for the last time before she dies. The song plays, and after a few minutes, it finished, and so did the life of Yelena. After then, Faddey was very much saddened by Yelena's death, and he was comforted by his mother Karina, telling him that everything's going to be alright, and advising him not to follow her footsteps (undergoing sex change right after Faddey's mother died when Faddey was four). The next day, Faddey attended Yelena's funeral, where Yelena's former bandmates also came, but was held off by Yelena's parents. Yelena's parents thank Faddey for being a good friend and lover to their daughter, and Faddey simply tells them that Yelena gave his life direction. Despite Yelena's death, Faddey submitted the song to Kiskov Records, and after he got out of the label's building, he looked up to the sky and Yelena appeared in the heavens and waved goodbye to Faddey. He waved back, and whispered "Thank you for everything, I will miss you" as he walks away and as the screen fades to black. The screen then fades to the final scene where Faddey was again seen driving to school two months later, narrating what happened during such time in the voice-over. Yelena's parents adopted a baby left in the church altar, Dzherik Forbov was also kicked out of Band of the Bands and went solo, Rock Your Roll fell apart after arguing among themselves on who caused Yelena's death by kicking her from the band in the first place, and Faddey himself has just been accepted as the new vocalist of Band of the Bands, which has gotten more popular than before, and where he is now known as the "Next Big Thing". Suddenly, his car's radio played the duet he shared with Yelena. Faddey began to sing along with the playback, and later on the voice of Yelena is heard, as the ghostly Yelena appears in the passenger seat singing along, while holding Faddey's hand on the gearshift. After the song hit its first chorus, the ghost disappeared, and the movie ends with Faddey smiling, as the song continued to play. Cast * as Faddey Tramvitov * as Yelena Rambuva * as Boris Flamanov * as Oleg Teklev * as Raisa Markova * as Marvik Razov * as Dzherik Forbov * as Kiril Rambuv * as Kseniya Rambuva * as Karl Tramvitov/Karina Tramvitova Production 'Background Production' On July 2006, Yuliana Lubovenko of Love Is Chemistry Pictures and Yakov Chenkov of Yellow Peril Entertainment discussed among themselves about creating a movie together, after both sides has seen recently successful films produced by the other. On October 26, 2006, Marvik Vulvanov posted a blog in his website confirming the collaboration movie by Love Is Chemistry and Yellow Peril, and that he was chosen to direct the film, which was going to be, originally, an action movie. However, due to budget problems and at the same time numerous action films under production in the same period, including Dance of the Night and Three Queens, both producers agreed to change the film to romance-drama at the very last minute before beginning production and casting on April 2007. Dzherik Dimakulanov and Leonid Duranov, former showrunners of the hit TV shows Three Girls and Real Life Mishaps, respectively, wrote the script for the film with help from Oleg Kiskov. Principal photography began in July 2007, and ended in October of the same year, although only forty-eight days of the whole period was allotted for the filming, due to political obligations that prevent most of the cast from doing the film continuously. On November 14, 2007, the official trailer for the film was released, as Matvey Rasapinsky and Orental Gibitov promoted the film during their guestings in the Svetlana Lanuva Talk Show, and Conrada Cortesova promoted the film in her own talk show, Conrada Cortesova Live!. 'Casting' On April 2007, Vulvanov started with the casting for the film, and Not So Socialist vocalist-guitarist Tanya Kalinina and Colorful Men drummer Boris Sorbariyev gladly accepted their respective roles as guitarist and drummer of the band Rock Your Roll, and the other supporting cast accepted their respective characters as well. Irina Adzhitekova and Viktoriya Vegova were both called for auditions on the role of Yelena Rambuva, but Vegova was signed in to Birth of the Margovyan Vogue, which also aired the same year as I Heart Rock and Roll did, for a m44 million contract, therefore leaving Adzhitekova with the role. Conrada Cortesova was also called for an audition, but she became more than surprised and dismayed after she learned that she was going to be the "mother" of Matvey Rasapinsky's character, however, she still accepted the role. "Yes, when they called me for an audition for I Heart Rock and Roll, I was like, oh my God, I'm gonna be Yelena Rambuva!", Cortesova told Margovyan Entertainment "But when I looked at my script, I was like, darn it, you said I'm going to play a woman! But I did accept the role, yes, because they signed me for a five-million-margot contract". Aside from that, Vulvanov and the other casting directors for the film did not find difficulty in looking for suitable actors and actresses to play the parts of the other characters in the film. To complete the band Rock Your Roll, Vulvanov needed at least one more actor to play the bassist of the band. However, a conflict occurred right after both Orental Gibitov and Hafimwahlid Talnaev agreed to play the part. To settle the conflict, Vulvanov added another member of the band, the back-up vocalist, and gave it to Talnaev, while Gibitov gets the bassist part. The last part to be taken was that of Faddey Tramvitov's. Vulvanov was looking for someone fit for the character's personality, and three candidates were to be chosen: Gregoriy Umalin, Zydrunas Tamolevicius and Lev Elemat, but Vulvanov thought they were "too old" to play the part of a twenty-two-year-old college student. The search continued, until they finally settled on Matvey Rasapinsky, who was only about twenty-seven years old at that time, and possesses more of Faddey Tramvitov's characteristics than the other three candidates did. However, Rasapinsky originally declined the offer, as he said he would take a break from his consecutive record-breaking and award-winning performances in the films Love Takes Sixty-Five Drives to Paradise (2004), Thanks For Ruining My Evening (2004), One Night with My Ex (2005), Mysteries of an Old House (2005), Mr. Batalyanov, I Presume (2006), Crimes of the Pink Rapist (2006), Apartment 69 (2006) and The Carbombyan Job (2007). However, he accepted the role right after Vulvanov signed him a m55 million contract, which, according to him, might double if the film grosses at least 300 million margots upon release, with Rasapinsky not knowing that this role would earn him more recognition than he did with the aforementioned films combined. Release The film was originally set to be released on December 7, 2007, about a month before its release in the U.S. and Canada. However, due to several conflicts such as Senate sessions, other projects and the Ciudad del Celebridad Film Festival, the original airdate was moved to January 19, 2008, a week after the film was released in the US, as the film also aired in the different parts of Latin-America on the same date, although old advertisements of the film that featured December 7, 2007 (or 12.07.07) as the release date was still shown. However, due to the massive success of the film in the Latin America, U.S. and Canada, Yellow Peril and Love Is Chemistry, along with Vulvanov and some of the film's stars demanded release of the film in other parts of the world. On January 23 and 24, 2008, the film was released in the Asia. On February 4, 6 and 11, it was released on Eastern Europe and Africa. On February 18, it was released in the Pacific Islands and Australia, and finally, on February 29, it was released in the rest of the world. After the theatrical release closed on April 2008, the film garnered a total box office income of m843,998,405 in Margovya and Latin America, and m768,408,022 overseas, therefore totaling m1,612,406,427 worldwide, outselling the 2007 heist film The Carbombyan Job by about 17 million margots, and placing sixth on the highest-grossing Margovyan films, trailing behind Titanium (2000), La Revolucion de Margovia (2007), Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty (1993), Mr. Batalyanov, I Presume (2006), and Three Unlikely Friends: The Movie (1997). Soundtrack A few weeks prior to the release of the film, its official soundtrack was released, which contained fourteen songs that have been played in the movie. "At Long Last" (Not So Socialist) - 04:05 "Hands Up" (Mstislav Pankavuranov and Viktoriya Vegova) - 03:48 "Together We Will Go" (Irina Adzhitekova and Matvey Rasapinsky) - 04:49 "Taste My Junk" (Anton Kumlidov, cover by Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 04:11 "Slowly But Surely" (Ravil Pankavuranov) - 03:38 "Making Out with Godofredo" (Conrada Cortesova) - 04:16 "Come Up, Come Down" (Hafimwahlid Talnaev) - 04:25 "Fast as Blizzard" (Teddyevsky) - 02:41 "Love Comes in One, Two, Three" (Irina Adzhitekova) - 03:47 "Ex-Sex-Ive" (Conrada Cortesova) - 03:20 "Don't Shut Me Up" (Arya Nukova) - 04:11 "Rock You Like You Rocked My Life" (Not So Socialist) - 04:09 "Head to Toe" (Zarya Yarinich) - 03:55 "Saved Me" (Matvey Rasapinsky) - 04:45 Critical Response Affirming the response of the viewers, the film also received positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation site Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 76% fresh rating based on 123 reviews with an average rating of 7.4, while Svetlana Lanuva discusses this film on the "Let's Judge That Film!" segment of her talk show Svetlana Lanuva Late at Night on February 10, 2008 and gives this film a score of 8.95 out of 10. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Music